The Talent Show
by crazywildchild
Summary: When Duncan's father and Dash's father come to school one day. There's a talent show sign up. Dash and Duncan have to sing a song for the talent show and Dash wrote it to give to his dad. Song Fic. Emotionless by Good Charlotte


Firebreather © CN

Stephanie, Dash and Blaze © Me (Aaron-kun)

Two cousins which were both half-Kaiju and half-Human; each one of them knew that their fathers were Kaiju and mothers were human. One of them looked like he skipped a few grades but wasn't the case he was sixteen who looked like a 14 years old, an eighth grader. Messy blond hair with light orange skin color like his cousin but his cousin's hair was extra hold spiked. Dashiell 'Dash' Marshall was the younger one who looked like the 14 years old. Duncan Rosenblatt was the other. Belloc and his little brother, Blazer 'Blaze' took their brides who were humans; Margaret and Stephanie.

Like his cousin, he could do a few tricks with his half-Kaiju self like breathing fire, wings sometimes and unlike Duncan's abilities, he could change his eye color when he is angry mostly and erase a few people minds except ones that have a strong mind. Mostly happens when Blitz doesn't stop him when someone blows his top. Duncan had his red jacket and green shirt with dark green pants and brown pants with red shoes and for his cousin it was a red shirt with an orange collared shirt with blue jeans and some sneakers. Both of them being in the outdoors of the school, they were eating their coal lunches. The younger half-Kaiju half-human sensed three of their friends coming with their lunches to join them as they are the only ones who seemly remember what they were. Dash crumpled the paper bag and shot for the garbage can and it went into.

"Marshall just scored a three pointer for the win and the crowd goes wild." A voice yelled and faking a crowd shouts.

"Shut up, Isabel." Dash wasn't into basketball but was bored enough to make a basket using the garbage can but Coach Barnes was always trying to get him to go basketball practice. The others laughed.

"I bet you can't get another one in, coz." Duncan challenged tossing him his crumpled paper bag.

Dash grinned, "All of you guys, ready for the show of a lifetime and hold you're applause for the end." He stood up and jumped a little. Shot the crumpled paper bag into the garbage can. Jenna, Isabel, Kenny and Duncan were amused because they couldn't shut off their laughing fit. The half Kaiju half Human was done showing off to his friends. He grinned like an idiot. He felt a presence of something and it was a little Kaiju, a Carmordom (**?**). The Carmordom was crawling across the grass. Dash watched it crawl from when he first laid eyes on it. Jenna kept a watch on the orange skinned teen.

"Hey Dash." Jenna said.

He put his index finger to his lips to quiet her and the rest. Dash walked very slowly towards the small Kaiju to capture it. The little Kaiju didn't suspect anything but finding its master. All on his mind was getting the Kaiju and start questioning the …

"Got ya" Dash cried

The little Kaiju didn't even bite him to Isabel's surprise. The … just blinked a few times. It was sat down in front of Dash.

"Tell me something, where's your master or masters, Belloc and Blaze?" He asked. "I know you can talk so talk." One thing, Dash knew was they could talk because when he was little his father, Blaze bought one to meet him. So they could identify him as his son. He asked it a question and it answered him. The others join him around the Carmordom It got frighten.

"Don't be scared. They interested that you guys talk. That's all." He insured it.

Isabel was the most interested about it. Jenna was still getting use to it and her new boyfriend and knowing that Kaiju are real close. This was all new to her. Duncan was still learning about his heritage from Isabel and Dash. Kenny was learning more about them too. Duncan was by Dash and the little Kaiju bowed their head.

"What is it doing?" Duncan questioned.

"What does it look like?" Dash asked.

"Like it is bowing." Kenny added.

"But why?" Isabel said

"Out of respect" Dash said calmly so he didn't scare the …

"Princes" It said

Duncan was confused his dad said that he was his heir not a prince of the Kaiju. His eyes caught a smile from his cousin. Duncan nudged Dash and whispered into his ears, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you're a prince and so am I." Dash whispered. As Blaze wasn't the king of the Kaiju, doesn't mean he can't have title like prince. So does his son. "Are you going to answer my question or not, where are Belloc and Blaze?" He questioned angrily.

"Here but in good hands." It said

"Here!" The five teenagers exclaimed.

Dash, Duncan and Kenny were heading to gym thinking about what the … meant by here _but in good hands_ mostly Dash was thinking that. Dash doesn't wear the gym clothes. He works better in the clothes he's in for the day minus the collared shirt. Plus Blitz doesn't really care about if wears it or not. Two cousins walked out with Kenny. Coach Barnes was instructing the growing boys. Dash's head was killing him because he could sense anything. His head was sensing something strong but it wasn't really a Kaiju or Duncan. He looked around and found the sources of this energy. Dash nudged Duncan and he looked towards where the source was.

"Rosenblatt, Marshall, are you two listening to me?" Blitz called out. Duncan and Dash looked at each other trying not to laugh but they had to because of Blitz's serious face.

"When were you going to tell us that my dad and Duncan's dad were here?" Dash questioned. Everyone turned their heads to two men standing

Kenny went to Duncan and whispered, "I thought your guys' dads were 120 ft tall Kaiju."

"They are, Kenny. Dash figure that our dads could change into humans as disguises living here but still have to go to the base and change into Kaiju once in awhile." Duncan explained.

Two old males come towards the group of students. One was Belloc Rosenblatt and the other was Blaze Marshall. Belloc was in maroon collared shirt with black undershirt and black pants. Belloc had blond hair and golden eyes, orange skin like his son and Dash. Around his neck were breeds looking red gems necklace. Blaze was in black vest with gold and maroon shirt. Like Belloc, he also had blond hair and golden eyes with orange skin like his son. Dash grinned like an idiot which he wasn't but if Tory and his gang didn't do anything to not get hurt by three grown men in dodge ball. He walked out to his friend and cousin whispered into their ears. The thought made them grin too. Blitz, Belloc, and Blaze were wondering about what Dash's plan was.

"Hey King of Jerk-wards." Dash called

"What?" Troy replied coldly

"If we're going to take them down, then you and your crew are going to help us." Troy looked at him with a glare. Dash sighed. "If you and your groups don't help us, then you guys are going to land in the hospital." He said truthfully. Kenny and Duncan started laughing their heads off at Dash's truthful statement. Tory's face was priceless as he was thinking.

"What's in it for us?" Tory asked

"A one-time truce between us and you but it is just a one. You have the pride of betting three grown men at dodge ball." Dash said

"We have a truce with you guys and them. No way, it will never happen."

"It doesn't mean that it has to last. Just for this period. Then you Jerk-wards can hate us again and we hate you again." He paused. "Or you can get a free trip to the hospital by three old dudes. Think of the front page now, _Tory and his gang was shipped to the hospital by three grown men_."

The other guys were laughing at that picture that Dash just put into their heads. Duncan and Kenny didn't quit with their snickering. When Dash wants someone to do something, he has to be very percussive to make them do his commands. He looked towards the clock saw the seconds started at zero again. "You got 60 seconds to decide, Troy." He smirked.

"You think you use that against me." He got into his face.

"Yeah, I thought it would but I thought wrong." Dash sounded depressed and Tory looked up to the clock and he lost 30 seconds.

"Fine, we do the truce." His gang gasped of stock. Then Dash smiled evilly.

Belloc and Blaze just watched the show unfold and Belloc whispered to his brother, "Just like you were little brother."

"Brother, he has been living with Step for sixteen years but ends up with my personality traits just like Duncan with yours."

"Very true, Blaze." Belloc chuckled. He remembered how he was when he was a teenager.

"So Barnes you brought us with you because you wanted to play this game, dodge ball." Blaze said

"Blazer, you can believe that but I brought you two so you don't make any trouble for my team." Barnes said coldly and not trusting. "Alright boys, are we going to play a good game of dodge ball or not?"

"Blaze, you know something that he doesn't trust us with our wives and sons."

"Yes but I thought it was because his little crush on your wife." Blaze snickered. Belloc chuckled at the comment.

The balls were set up and the game began. Duncan, Dash, Tory and a member of Tory's group went fast to get a ball or two. The opposing team was quick got a few of the boy out on their fast shots. Duncan looked towards Dash who just dodged a hit from his own father. He shot one to Blitz and got him out. He wasn't so happy at him for that.

"Duncan, watch out!" Dash and Kenny shouted

Duncan was confused and saw his cousin front of him with a dodge ball caught. Out went to Blaze. Blitz couldn't but laugh at the disguise Kaiju. The Kaiju growled and sat on the floor. Blaze grinned at his son's speed. Kenny and the rest of the guys were out of it. Only Duncan and Dash were left to Belloc's rage. Dash gave the ball to his cousin and whispered something. A new game plan. Belloc grabbed two of them. Dash slid to get one. Shot it at him. Belloc wasn't ready to give into his son or his nephew. Dash and Duncan wasn't ready to give up from playing with him. Both of them had smirks on their faces. Their new game plan. One look from Dash's eye was passing it on. The plan was to beat Belloc, the king of the Kaiju. A very blunt put plan.

"Ready, Duncan." Dash asked.

"You know it." Duncan said with confidence. Belloc looked very interest in what the boys were planning as well as the rest in the room.

"Uncle, ready for the fun part?" Dash asked with an evil smile.

"You know, you are Blaze's son." Belloc chuckled.

Duncan and Dash switched spots and shot the two balls at Belloc. Then slid to get another and shot another. Duncan's dad was fast even in his human form but one ball hit him exactly in his chest and sent him to the floor on his back. The two sons started laughing and Belloc gave a heartily laugh that Blaze's child was smart enough to find his weak spot. Any Kaiju weak spot is their chest or back. Duncan and Dash shared a high-five before being thrust into the air. But they landed on their backs and groan in pain.

"There one period truce. We won." So there one truce with Tory if he only knew they took on the king of the Kaiju. The day passed either quickly.

"They're here. Oh god, I'm dreaming aren't I." Isabel shouted with her fan girl side showing. A Kaiju loving friend is funny when you are half Kaiju and your father is a Kaiju.

"Yeah, they are." Duncan said

"I can't believe you guys got a truce out of Troy" Jenna said amazedly. Kenny, Dash and Duncan were laughing at it.

"Did I ever told you guys that I'm very percussive at …" Dash ran into something, looked up, and it was a wall. A flyer was on it for something. "Hey Jenna" He said

"Yeah, what?" Jenna asked

"When was there a talent show flyer here?"

"We put them up this morning so you couldn't have seen it yesterday."

"You should try out Mr. Bluebird." A similar voice said. The five teens all jumped at the voice. It was Blitz with Belloc and Blaze.

"What me no way." Dash said moving his arms all crazily like he was nervous about something.

"Coz, you should do it. You have an awesome voice." Duncan said encouraged

Kenny, Jenna, and Isabel looked at Dash as in stock, surprised and amazement that he could sing. All of them tell him that he didn't need to be worried.

"Dash, I would do it with you." Duncan helped.

"Alright" Dash finally caved.

"Oh Mr. Bluebird sing one of those songs you write when we were going to for a check-up and you showed me that one you remember" Blitz told him about his song that he made because of his dad. It was called _Emotionless_ (**Okay a song by Good Charlotte. Good song and the perfect one for a kid without knowing his dad for sixteen years of his life**)**. **Dash sighed. He knew which song he was telling him to sing.

"I love that one, coz." Duncan said. Duncan read it one time when their mothers got together for them to play together. Someone that didn't treat you like a freak but a person that was what Duncan felt with him and Dash felt that too.

"I'll sign you up, Dash." Jenna took a pen out and signed _Dash Marshall & Duncan Rosenblatt_ onto the sign up below the flyer. Blaze and Belloc were both surprised that their sons could sing with their wives' talent. Blaze smiled at his son's talent. The days passed and the day of the Talent Show came. Everyone who was performing was backstage. And Dash was nervous to no end as he was shaking. He hated singing in front of people and he was little the last time he sung.

"Hey you alright" Duncan asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Dash answered. "Remind me to kill Barnes after this." Duncan laughed. One thing Dash always wanted to kill Barnes. Not the Kaiju side talking but he doesn't know why it's always Barnes getting him in things like this.

"Right, we have to say goodbye to him after this, have we?" Duncan played with him.

"Goodbye Blitz." Dash said. The two laughed. A light blond ran to them.

"Duncan. Dash. It's your turn." Jenna whispered.

"Hello again. Thank you, David and his puppet." Principal Dave announced. "The last of performances tonight than we know the winner but everyone's a winner today, now give a good round of applause for two fine young men; Duncan Rosenblatt and Dashiell Marshall."

The two half Kaiju half Human come out with headsets on. Dash tapped his so he could talk. He saw his friends and family were sitting together. Kenny, Isabel, Blaze, Stephanie, Blitz, Belloc and Margaret were there. He sighed. "Hey, I'm Dash. This dude next to me is Duncan. We going to sing a little song I wrote when I was twelve or so. Funny thing that it was our gym teacher got us up here tonight." The audience laughed at his comment. "So here's it is."

"Hey dad. I'm writing to you. Not to tell you. That I still hate you. Just to ask you. How you feel. And how we fell apart. How this fell apart." Dash paused. He got nudged by Duncan and he got an encourage smile. Duncan got a nod. "Are you happy out there. In this great wide world. Do you think about your sons? Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down. How do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're alright?"

Blaze watched the sixteen years old. He sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Stephanie asked him

"He wrote this when I wasn't here." He felt like he was going to cry.

The two sixteen year olds were singing together now, "But we're alright. We're alright." "It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart. You broke your children for life."

"It's not ok but we're alright" Dash sung with tears his eyes and Duncan knew that this was a song he did when he had a bad day. He wiped the tears off with his sleeve.

"I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory of mine." Dash's voice was the stronger one because he wrote this because he wasn't having a good day. "I spent so many years learning how to survive."

Blaze couldn't look at his son but he wanted to be there when he was little and Belloc wanted that to but being Kaiju feelings was never showed.

"Now I'm writing just to let you know. I'm still alive." Dash sung.

Duncan sung, "The days I spent so cold, so hungry were full of hate. I was so angry. The scars run deep inside this tattooed body. There's things I'll take to my grave"

Jenna was watching from backstage and she wanted to cry like Blaze. Belloc never knew that his son wasn't having problems in school like Dash because of what they were. But no one knows who they truly were.

"But I'm ok. I'm ok." Duncan and Dash cried. "It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart. You broke your children for life."

Dash cried out but he couldn't stop shaking, "It's not ok but we're alright."

"I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory of mine." Dash's and Duncan's voice echo out through the gym. "I spent so many years learning how to survive."

"Now I'm writing just to let you know. I'm still alive." Dash sung.

Duncan's turn to sing, "Sometimes I forget. Yeah, and this time. I'll admit that I miss you. Said I miss you"

"I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory of mine." Blaze's and Belloc's hearts felt heavy. "I spent so many years learning how to survive."

"It's not ok but we're alright" Dash sung with tears his eyes with his sleeves he wiped them again.

"I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes but those are just a long lost memory of mine." Isabel and Kenny were stocked about the song. "I spent so many years learning how to survive."

"Now I'm writing just to let you know. I'm still alive." Dash sung. "And sometimes I forget. This time I'll admit. That I miss you. I miss you. Hey dad." He finished with a wave to his dad and Blaze's golden eyes had tears them. He started to wipe them out.

'Sorry, my son. Sorry, Dash.' He thought.

Principal Dave came out with tears in his eyes. He was choking on his tears. "What emotional stuff, you two?" He sneezed into his tie. Dash smiled. Jenna ran up gave him a hug and she was crying.

"You alright, Jenna?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, that was so emotional." Jenna said wiping her eyes. He nodded. Duncan and Dash did their handshake.

"What do you think audience?" The audience let out a wild applause. "Yes, that's what I was thinking. Duncan and Dash win this talent show." The crowd went wild. They stood. Their friends and family stood clapped load. After the talent show, Isabel, Kenny, Blitz and Jenna come over to Duncan's house for a party.

"Dash, did you really wrote that?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, I did." Dash said. Blaze took Dash into a headlock. Messing with his hair and the others started to crack up. "Mom!"

"Blaze honey, let go of your son." Stephanie said in the kitchen with Margaret were cooking.

"Fine, just having a little fun, Step." Blaze called back.

"Dash, your dad's hilarious." Isabel said to Dash.

"Thank you, Isabel." Blaze said

"Why are you still here?" Dash yelled. Belloc and Blaze laughed. The Rosenblatts were together. The Marshalls were together. And having a great time with their friends. But Dash still has to kill Blitz, though.

**A/N: Read and Review Or Now Review Or Belloc will get ya.**


End file.
